


Princes are complicated

by Bubblemay_11



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Hannah Solo, Lance Organa, Lucy Skywalker - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblemay_11/pseuds/Bubblemay_11
Summary: Lance was furious right now. Hannah decided to sign up to be his personal pilot on every mission they go on. Hannah likes to play dumb and won't admit defeat again to the former Prince of Aldeeran.





	1. Princes, Sheesh and They Say Princessess are Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and this is based of a dream I had.

    Lance was mad, wait no, scratch that,  _furious_ with Hannah Solo. She signed up to be his personal pilot to every mission they go one from now on. Lance was walking down the icy halls of the building holding his data pad that rarely left his side, cursing silently under his breath. He knows he shouldn't let Hannah get to him like she does but it's like she likes to get under his skin, and he had to admit that at times her presence is nice but that didn't mean anything. Hannah also was the only person on the whole base who treated him like a normal human, not some delicate artifact that was found in the remains of Aldeeran. He found her working on the _Millennium Falcon_ with Chewbacca, with that hairy walking carpet.

"Hannah Solo! Do you know all the stress you have just cost me!" shouted Lance as he approached the _Millennium Falcon_. Hannah jumped down and looked at Lance walking towards her. He was a few inches taller then her, soft dark brown hair combed to perfection, dark chocolate brown eyes, and he was dressed in his Hoth vest and white jeans. 

"What are you talking about Lance?" she asked with a knowing smirk as she jumped down. Lance looked down at her and tried to resist and eye roll. Hannah was beautiful, he had to admit, beautiful hazel eyes and light brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, (her signature style), and was wearing her navy blue jacket, not to mention her jeans that fit just right and showed of her curves a little, Lance looked at her lips, a light pink and probably not chapped oh how he would like to kiss... _whoa ,whoa ,whoa! Don't get ahead of yourself Lance. You promised not to let anyone in remember?! She probably gonna leave any day now so you can't just let her in to end up breaking your heart? You idiot?_

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Lance rarely cussed but when she is around him he cusses almost as much as she does. She looks him in his eyes and retorts-

"Listen Prince Charming, I have no idea what hell your talking about so I'ma go and work on the _Falcon._ Chewie enjoys my presence more than you ever would and I am so kriffin done with hearing you yell your ass off at me as if I am the cause of all your stress and thats not completely wrong but still! Now listen up, listen up real good your Worshipness, I am done chasing after you and from now on your gonna chase after me." and with that she gives him a small smile, turns around and climbs up the _Falcon._

Lance was stunned. Most of the time he wins their arguments (and he normally talks the most, or well yells the most) and she just replies with witty comebacks, but today however he saw hurt in her eyes when she was yelling at him.  _Who cares though, remember she's gonna leave any day now, she's only here for the money._ With that dark thought, Lance stormed off back to the command center to discuss with Carlist and find out what his next mission is about.  _Women, so complicated. Good thing I got the rebellion to keep me busy._

Hannah watch Lance storm off and smirked. "I really got him this time huh Chewie?" Chewbacca growled back a response and Hannah rolled her eyes and scoffed,

"of course he likes me, he's just taking his time to get used to it" Chewbacca gave a low chuckle at Hannah's answer and kept working on fixing the hyperdrive. While Hannah was fixing one of the motors Lucy walked up to the _Falcon_  with her usual toothy grin.

"Hey, kid what's up?" Sure Lucy is only 2 years older than Hannah, but she is shorter and looks so much younger than Hannah so it kinda makes sense to call Lucy kid.

"Hey Hannah I just came by to tell you that your next mission with Lance is going to be at Ord Mantell."That's good, but why didn't Lance come and tell me?" "Well he said something about you being insufferable, stupid, little girl and stuff and then told me to tell you you next mission." Hannah tried to hold in her anger but failed a little. 

"Well tell his Worshipfulness that we leave first thing tomorrow morning!" Lucy taken aback at Hannah's sudden outburst only nodded and walked towards the Command Center.

"Princes, sheesh and they say Princesses are terrible." she told herself. Hannah was used to dating guys and leaving them but there was something about Prince Lance Organa had that other guys didn't and Hannah still couldn't pinpoint what it was. Hannah promised herself that after she got the right amount of money she would leave to pay off Jaba and yet she still hasn't left because she still is helplessly pinning after something she is never gonna get.

 


	2. Ready For Lift Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked tired as hell. He didn't sleep last night and didn't eat this morning. Hannah called him out on it and he just yelled back, "Well Hotshot, I am in no need for a babysitter, that's why I got Threepio," "sorry your Worshipfulness, Golden-Rod isn't here so I guess I am your babysitter." Hannah smirked and Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a fic and not a oneshot.

_It was freezing today, but that’s nothing new. Hannah was sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon looking at the empty flight base. She heard someone clear their throat and turned around, there at the entrance was Lance. He looked handsome as always but he had dark circles under his eyes._

_“Hey there Prince Charming, how ya doin’?”  Lance rolled his eyes but smiled nethertheless and sat down in the co-pilot seat. Hannah looked at him while he sat down and came with the conclusion that he looked good sitting there next to her._

_“Tired, but that has never stopped me before,” ‘ya right about that.” they sat there in awkward silence. Normally when they are together they’re mostly arguing but today it seemed different, like something was shifting and moving._

_“Listen Hannah… I wanted to talk to you about something and this is really serious.” Hannah began to worry. What was going on? Did someone say something to him? Was he slowly dying? Was he-_

_“Hannah-are you still there?” there was a tiny smile on his face, but his eyes were full of sadness. Hannah nodded and moved her head as to tell Lance to continue with what he was saying earlier._

_“Ok then, Hannah, I came to this heartbreaking conclusion that-that I… I LOVE YOU!” Lance covered his face with his hands after Hannah didn’t answer immediately. Hannah couldn’t believe it, after 3 years of pining after the Prince, he was the first one to admit his feelings. Hannah smile turned into a frown, why was it heartbreaking? Did that mean the Prince didn’t want any type of relationship with her? Hannah opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out._

_“So what are you going to say?” Lance asked shyly, “ I- I love you too” now it was Lance’s turn to act surprised. Before he could say anything, he felt Hannah’s soft lips on his. It was everything Hannah ever dreamed of, Lance and her, together, ALONE. Before they went any further Lance pulled away._

_“Hannah, Hannah, please-” but he was cut off by her lips again._

_“Hannah~” he gasped out, his voice lower than usual, it came out more like a growl and Hannah got turned on by it and pulled him closer to her with all her strength. Lance somehow managed to get out of her reached and started yelling at her. She was confused, “Lance what did I do?” but lance ignored her and began to speak-_

_“Wake up you giant Bantha or else I’ll pull you out of bed myself!” he started speaking_ _Shyriiwook. “Wait what? Bed? Aren’t we in the cockpit?” “what are you talking about?!”_

  Hannah woke up to the sound of Chewie growling at her, **[Good dream, Cub?]**

Hannah grabbed her pillow and silently screamed into it. _Of course it was just a dream, Lance would never have feelings for me, he’s incapable of feeling things._

“I’m up, I’m up” she said and got out of bed, “why did you wake me up so early?” Hannah asked as she looked at the clock it read **0500,** she groaned. Chewie watched her move around her bunker looking for clothing and growled, **[Remember? We’re leaving for Ord Mantell today for the meeting.]** It took a few seconds for her to comprehend what Chewie was saying since she was still in a sleepy haze, but when it hit her she couldn’t stop from freaking out.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I completely forgot! The Prince must be waiting outside the _Falcon!_ Chewie why didn’t you wake me up earlier! I could’ve cleaned up the place or token a shower or something!” **[I did try to wake you but you seemed to be having such a good dream I decided to let you be.]** “Thank for being a great pal!” she shouted sarcastically. Hse shut the door on Chewie’s face to get dressed. Chewie chuckled lightly, **Oh boy, I haven’t seen Hannah so nervous about something.**

* * *

   Lance got up at exactly **0430,** showered, got dressed, grabbed his bag filled with things for the trip, his data-pad, and was out the door. He entered the cafeteria and pondered a few minutes whether or not should he eat breakfast, he heard his stomach growling  and grabbed an energy bar. Once he made it to the bucket of bolts Hannah calls the ‘greatest ship ever made’ he saw it wasn’t on yet. _Great just great! I get out of bed early, barely sleep at all just to arrive to find they are probably still asleep._ His thoughts are interrupted as he heard rattling and things moving around in the _Falcon,_ he turns his data-pad on and it read **0505** .Lance’s took a deep breath, and began to think about the person he can’t stand the most on this base, _control yourself! She is an insufferable pain in the ass, not a goddess! Well she looks the part but she is anything but kind._ Lance knew that last part was a lie, at times when they aren’t about to rip each other’s limbs off, she is kind. Under all that swagger and attitude, she is soft and kind but aren’t all girls? Lance remembered the celebration after the award ceremony on Yavin 4, Lucy spent most of her night with Lance and as much as Lance likes Lucy, at times she can be annoying and Lance really wanted to be alone. He left the temple in search for a quiet place, right when he found the perfect place, Hannah decided to drag herself along and they sat there. She listened to him while he talked about Alderaan, his father, his friends, family, and so much more. Lance did expect to cry, he hasn’t cried since his mother’s death but something inside him broke that night and Hannah was being so patient with him. She looked beautiful and he leaned in a little closer as did she, right when there were an inch apart, he drew back, his walls came back up, and he left her alone. They didn’t speak the next day, or the following week. It took Lance time to get ‘comfortable’ around Hannah again and everytime she talked to him, she always brought up that night on Yavin. It pissed him off a lot but eventually Hannah decided to drop it and to never speak of it again. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sizzling sound of the ramp being opened and he saw a tired looking Hannah with more than usual messy hair and for once it was actually down but she was still wearing her signature smirk.

* * *

   Lance looked tired as hell according to Hannah, but he looked handsome nevertheless. He seemed as he didn't sleep a wink last night and Hannah called him out on it and he just yelled back, "Well Hotshot, I am in no need for a babysitter, that's why I got Threepio," "sorry your Worshipfulness, Golden-Rod isn't here so I guess I am your babysitter." Hannah smirked and Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Hannah let out a small laugh and walked into the ship. Lance just stood there mesmerized by the fact that she cause him so much stress, but he still feels a sudden attraction towards her.

“You coming in Prince Charming?” she asked, Lance nodded and walked into the ship.

After he placed his thing in the guest bunker, he walked around the _Falcon_ looking for Hannah which he found out was making Kaffe and was pouring it into two mugs. Hannah eyes found his and it felt like time stopped. Lance became more anxious by the second and then remembered her words from yesterday, _“Now listen up, listen up real good your Worshipness, I am done chasing after you and from now on you’re gonna chase after me."_ Did she really mean that? Clearly she was lying because she is a big flirt and you can’t just give that up over night. _Who cares Lance, remember she never harbored feelings for you in the first place._

Hannah noticed his distressed face and handed him his mug of kaffe,

“Thanks” he said quietly, ‘you’re welcome” she replied. Hannah took a sip of her kaffe and placed it on the table.

“So Chewie’s preparing the _Falcon_ for lift off so feel free to look around the place, just don’t go into my bunker, I mean it” Hannah said softly with a hint of seriousness. Lance looked at her and noddded. Hannah noticed Lance was awfully quiet but instead of saying something that might upset him, she decided to stay quiet. Heavy footsteps were heard from the hallway and a loud growl followed.

“Well your Worshipness, ready for list off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying my best to make them as Leia and Han as possible but because their gender is reversed, I have to change certain things(like girls when they say things that mean the opposite or how most boy rarely cry in front of people) hoped you enjoyed this chapter and follow me on my tumblr: bubblemay-11. Thankyou!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
